Scary Monsters, Big Hearts
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Salwa meets three spooky, scary alien monsters! But will they show her they mean no harm?
**guestsurprise requested this one! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night in Staybrook, California. It was the perfect setting for it's local haunted house, the Grant Mansion.

Inside, Ghostfreak, Frankenstrike, and Snare-oh were passing the time by telling scary stories.

Ghostfreak told his friends one of his favorites. "The menacing figure crept closer...closer...he loomed over his helpless victims as they suddenly realized...it was the cracked porcelain doll!"

"Woo! Not bad!" said Frankenstrike. "Not as scary as mine, but not bad."

"Yeah..." Snare-oh said, but not as impressed. "Scary stories don't seem fun when there's no one to scare them with."

"It's not our fault the Rachel and Sasha are out for the night." Ghostfreak told them.

Snare-oh sighed. "Things aren't so fun without the girls."

"How about we have a night out?" Frankenstrike suggested. "Maybe scare someone. It's a nice night for it."

Ghostfreak looked out the window and spotted some figures outside the mansion. "I think we found some victims."

Beyond the mansion gates, Salwa was backing away in fear. A beef-headed thugs had her cornered.

"Hand over the bag, Princess." the thugs snorted.

Salwa clutched her purse closely.

"You better hand over that bag or I'll-" Just as the thug was about to strike, his face broke into a look of pure terror.

Behind Salwa was a massive, shadowed creature with glowing green eyes.

Feeling an unnatural presence behind her, Salwa turned around and saw Frankenstrike!

"RUAAAAAAAAAAAAARH!" roared the alien monster.

The thug, and especially Salwa screamed.

"Uuuuuugh..."

They both looked over and there were Snare-oh and Ghostfreak.

Understandably, the thug turned tail and ran away for dear life.

Salwa did the same, only she ran all the way up to the mansion!

"The mansion?!" Ghostfreak gasped. "Why is she going into the mansion?!"

That's when it hit Snare-oh. "You don't think she's a new roommate, do you?"

"We gotta get her!" Frankenstrike said.

* * *

Inside, Salwa zipped up the stairs and up to her room. She locked the door and hid under her bed in pure terror, her mind trying to grasp what just happened out there.

"W-Was I seeing things?!" Salwa never believed in ghosts or monsters, but she saw three of them outside! Is the Grant Mansion really haunted after all?!"

Salwa let out a scream when she heard loud banging at the door. "Open up!"

Salwa knew that voice, it belonged to the Franken-monster.

Knowing a mere piece of wood would keep the creature out, Salwa made out of the bed and ran for the window, but she stopped when Ghostfreak came right through it.

The door was broke open and in walked Snare-oh and Frankenstrike.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Salwa had never been so terrified in all her life.

Before she could escape another way, Snare-oh stretched his fingers out and captured Salwa.

"NO! LET ME GO! SOMEONE! HEEEELP!" Salwa struggled, but her captors had her secure.

Snare-oh knelt beside her. "What's your name?" he asked softly.

Salwa paused her panic attack. Why would a mummy ask her name? And why wasn't he trying to eat her brain?

"Uh...S-Salwa."

"You're Salwa?!" Frankenstrike said, startling the girl. "Rachel told us about you!"

"So you're the new roomie we heard about?" said Ghostfreak. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ghostfreak."

"I'm Snare-oh."

"Frankenstrike."

Salwa was scared and confused. And the aliens noticed.

"She looks a little pale." said Ghostfreak.

"Perhaps a good tickle should quicken the pulse." Snare-oh said.

Salwa squeaked hearing this suggestion.

Snare-oh made it so Salwa's body was pinned to the floor. Frankenstrike gently lifted her shirt up to her ribs.

The big, scarred alien rubbed his hands together. "Now, let's see how ticklish our new friend is..." He gave her stomach a poke, making Salwa yelp.

Then Frankenstrike went in for the kill. He used all his fingers to tickle Salwa's tummy silly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! OH, NOHOHOHO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, that tummy is really ticklish!" said Ghostfreak. He used his tentacles to tickle Salwa's underarms.

Salwa's laughter was tripled. She couldn't take much more. So the aliens decided to quit.

"Feel better, sweetie?" Snare-oh said.

Once Salwa caught her breath, she nodded. "Yeah..."

"Good." the mummy picked her up. "And I think it's time for bed." He tucked her into bed.

The lightening flashed and thunder boomed. Salwa ducked her head under the covers.

"Perhaps you need some company while you sleep." Ghostfreak said.

Salwa shifted a little. "Will you...?"

The aliens smiled. They all laid around Salwa and once she felt their presence comfort her, she closed her eyes and the aliens did the same.

And once they fell asleep, the storm didn't bother or frighten them at all.

* * *

 **Hope you like it, guestsurprise. Because I'm taking a long needed break from requests. Thank you.**


End file.
